


Chapter 0- Recent Events

by Anchanted_One



Series: Eternal War [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deal With It, Depression, Despair, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fighting the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One
Summary: As the decades-long war between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire reached a brief lull following the revitalization of the Sith Emperor's ghost, who consumed the world of Ziost before disappearing. During the uneasy quiet, a mysterious force led by twin conquerors carved a path of destruction across the galaxy and also vanished.The struggle for supremacy in the Galaxy becomes even more costly as a third Power enters the fray.





	Chapter 0- Recent Events

**Chapter 0 - Recent Events**

 

It was a time of War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Though it had started decades earlier, there had been a period of unsettled peace following a Treaty of Coruscant, but the tensions ran deep and the treaty was soon broken. The war quickly escalated, and within months the entirety of both Powers’ armies was mobilized across multiple fronts, with nothing held back. 

In this backdrop, the former Emperor’s Wrath Lord Scourge shockingly switched sides after three centuries of feigned loyalty, and revealed to the Jedi the Emperor’s unthinkable goal: to consume all life in the Galaxy. Following a centuries-old vision, the Sith Lord swore himself to Arro Silver, Knight of the Jedi Order, and proposed that Arro be the tip of the spear that confronted the Emperor.

After having multiple efforts of genocide thwarted by the Jedi, the Emperor’s power was briefly spent, leaving a brief window where He was Vulnerable to attack. Arro seized this opportunity to lead an assault on the Emperor’s Stronghold on His Capital World Dromund Kaas as a massive, diversionary space battle waged on in the skies above. In this assault, Arro defeated the Emperor in single combat and ended His millennium long reign. 

This shocking turn of events immediately turned the tide of battle overwhelmingly in the Republic’s favor as chaos and confusion broke out among the Sith. Imperial strength was further reduced when Darth Malgus, greatest of the Sith, attempted to anoint himself the Emperor of a New Sith Empire during the Battle of Ilum. Though brief, many of the Imperial Forces defected to Malgus in this coup, granting a further advantage for the Republic. 

Finding himself at the spearhead once again, Arro was one of the elite force that assaulted the New Emperor’s Stronghold, where he bested many of Malgus’s Sith before facing Malgus in a fierce duel. There, he beheaded the dreaded Darth Malgus-- once called the Conqueror of Coruscant.

Opting to take diplomatic and peacekeeping duties following the vicious campaigns, Arro did not participate in the fighting at Makeb or Oricon. 

He was on Brentaal IV providing aid to refugees when news broke out about a Sith assault on Tython. Arro briefly returned to Tython to help in the restoration efforts, but was requested by Master Gnost-Dural to return to combat duty again.

Arriving at Carrick Military Space Station, Arro was approached by the twin children of Grandmaster Satele Shan- SIS Agent Theron and Jedi Knight Jasme Shan. Theron had discovered a conspiracy within both Republic and Empire, and at his sister’s insistence turned to Arro for help in identifying it.

The search led them to a lab Manaan, where Theron’s fears were confirmed; Colonel Darok of the Republic had joined forces with Darth Arkous of the Sith to build a new kind of army. However, they also found new allies of their own; Sith Lord Lana Beniko- who had been concurrently tailing Arkous- and the Wookie smuggler Jakarro (and his translator/partner in crime C2-D4), who had been betrayed by the two after they had made use of his services.

Lana identified the conspirators as a group called The Order of Revan, which had formerly been a secret society of a more pragmatic Sith, but who had radically transformed into a militant group while also exploding in size.

Based on their findings in the lab, Theron, Lana, the Jedi, and the Wookie went to Rakata Prime, which turned out to be Arkous and Darok’s base of operations. There, the Jedi and Jakarro quickly put an end to the prototype cyborg army under development by the Revanites before facing the two themselves. 

Though they were beaten, both Arkous and Darrok chose to end their own lives rather than betray their plan, and the true mastermind behind the Order appeared- the feared Revan, an enigmatic Jedi who had flirted with both Light and Dark, had grappled mentally with the Emperor himself for centuries, but who was thought to have been killed recently.

Revan unleashed an aerial bombardment of his now-defunct base, hoping to kill his enemies in one fell swoop, but they escaped by the skin of their teeth. However, when they returned to Manaan to regroup, they discovered that death marks had been placed on their heads by their governments; a testament to how deeply entrenched the Revanite menace was.

The group split up with Theron and Jasme following a trail to Taris, while Lana and Arro went to Tatooine. During their time there, they found their souls becoming linked as a powerful bond was born between Arro and Lana. They fell in love, and not knowing what tomorrow brought, started a relationship. After months of shadowing the Revanites, both groups met up again on Rishi. There, they were traced by another party who were on the Revanites’ trail: Darths Prowle and Nox arrived at the Pirate town with their closest friends, and after verifying the story they heard, they joined forces. In addition, the legendary Havoc Squad was also on Rishi on a different mission and joined up as well. The coalition was only growing stronger.

Bolstered, the group assaulted the Revanite Compound just before they lured two massive fleets- one Imperial and led by Darth Marr, and the other Republic and under Satele Shan- to slaughter each other. There, Theron Shan discovered Revan’s true goal- to restore the Emperor’s drifting spirit and destroy it once and for all.

The two leaders understood the gravity of the situation and agreed to go to Yavin IV, where Revan had fled, to finish his schemes once and for all.

Shortly before they departed from Rishi, Arro and Lana married in a quiet, secret ceremony, both wanting to retire and live together somewhere far away after this was done, but it was not to be. Though the grand coalition stopped Revan from fully restoring the Emperor, His spirit was reawakened, and swore a terrible vengeance on both Sith and Republic.

Lana and Arro were forced to put their plans on hold until this final threat was ended, and shortly afterwards on the Imperial world of Ziost, the Emperor’s spirit returned. In a show of power he drove most of the people mad, and they began to slaughter each other. Lana, Theron, Arro, Prowle and the mysterious Cipher Nine raced against the clock to stop the Emperor but failed. The spirit consumed all life on Ziost, turning it into a dead world as the group fled Ziost at the last second.

In the aftermath of this senseless death, hostilities between the Republic and Empire ceased almost completely as both sides began to feel the fear of the paranormal. Under the energetic leadership of Darth Marr, a Task Force would take shape-- comprising of both Republic and Imperial resources-- to destroy their Former Emperor and end his threat once and for all.

But even as this Task Force was being formed, a new threat arose: twin Conquerors leading an unknown, mobile force raided several worlds on both sides, including the Sith Homeworld of Korriban.

A new chapter of the Great War is about to begin.


End file.
